Slash's revenge
Summary Dodgers and Oasis' kids come for a visit, just in time to combat another trio of pups who claims to be the sons of Slash, a mysterious Purple Samurai pup and even Slash himself! Story Chapter 1: (its getting dark, and the future gen pups are at the pup park) (cj is watching ace play with winter) Cj: Uuugg! I have got to get her away from him! ???: I might be able to help with that...............mon ami. (cj turns around, and sees a shadowy figure in the bushes) Cj: Who are you? Slice: The names Slice..........and I just so happen to have a love potion recipe, mon ami. (cj eyes widen) Cj: Does it work? Slice: Does Winter want to steal Ace from you, mon ami? Cj: Ok, I'm i- wait, how do you know her name? Slice: Perhaps I'm am wasting my time...... Cj: Wait, wait! I don't need to know. How much do you want for the potion? Slice: I shall name my price later,'' mon ami''. But the potion requires about an hour to take affect, and until then it is easily curable, so you will need to get him alone. (cj nods her head and walks off, and slice does the same) (slice chuckles evilly as he walks away) (he walks out from the shadows. he is wearing a black jumpsuit, a doggy balaclava, two, three bladed combat gloves on his front paws, a purple beret, a black pup tag with a purple katana in the middle) (he looks up into the sky, where, just years before, chase had used his super powers to blast slash into space) Slice: At last father, we reveal ourselves. At last father, you shall have your revenge. (he is joined by a poacher and a purple samurai pups, and the all howl) Chapter 2: (its been a few weeks since cj's mysterious meeting with slice) (she has become quite anxious for his return) Zuma: CJ? CJ, where are you, it's time to go to the train station to meet Uncle Dodgers' kids. (cj sighs and goes to her dad) (around 20 minutes later, at the train station) Ace: They almost here, dad? Chase: Train should come into sight any minute now. (the train immediately chugs into view) (a minute or two later, it puts into the station and stops) (two pups, both in combat gear step out) (one is wearing black armor, the other is clad in shamrock green sniper gears) Lani: Are those.......... Chase: Yep. Hey, you two. Armored Military Pup: You talking to us? Chase: Yeah. I'm Chase. Armored Military Pup: Uncle Chase?! Chase: If your dad is Dodgers. (the armored pup walks over and shakes chase's paw) Thorn: I'm Thorn. Over there is Clover. (clover waves) Ace: You......... trained in the military? Thorn: The S.A.S., the best of the best. Ace: Huh. Just like Uncle Talon. Chase: Weren't there suppose to be four of you? Clover: One's not here and the other likes to put on a show. (thorn and clover look to the sky) (the rest of the pups follow suit) (a green dropship flies into view) Chapter 3: Chapter TBA: (a metalic bodyy is floating is space) (a purple rocket ship approaches it, and a pup in a purple space suit floats out) (a closer look reveals that the metal pup is cyborg slash) (the pup in the space suit nears slash, and when it touches him, he grabs the pup then slips back into unconciousnesss when he sees who it is) Female space suit pup: Do not worry, my love. You shall have revenge. WE shall have revenge. Will add more eventually.................